Car l'Espoir fait vivre
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: Légèrement UA - La nuit où il est devenu loup-garou, Remus avait tout perdu pour la première fois. Mais quand celle qui l'avait recueilli a été assassinée, il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas. Maintenant à la rue, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser happer par la mort. Ou pas ?


**J** 'inaugure avec vous ma dernière petite fic de Noël, les gens, et la deuxième avec Remus et les Maraudeurs ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? :O Oui, je sais, je suis de votre avis également, je mérite des cookies et plein de bisous. Si si ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit presque UA créé avec amour et tout rien que pour vous ! Bon, à la base ça devait être un conte, mais au final, je ne pense pas l'avoir très bien réussi, donc on va dire que c'est une fic contesque. Même si ça se dit franchement pas. S'il y a des petites incohérences par rapport à la réalité, chut, on se tait, c'est pour le côté « conte », n'est-ce pas ? :D Sinon ça serait pas pareil !

 **L** 'auteure J.K Rowling a pas voulu me vendre Remus, désolée. Il ne m'appartient donc pas.

 _Good reading !_

* * *

Il était une fois Remus... Remus était un loup-garou, un loup-garou qui n'avait pas de parents. Perdus, envolés, il n'étaient plus de ce monde, depuis le jour où il avait été mordu. Ils avaient été attaqués en même temps que lui mais malheureusement, n'avaient pas eu la même « chance ». Quelques instants après cette terrible et unique minute d'enfer, ils étaient décédés. Et Remus avait été laissé seul.

Depuis, le jeune garçon vivait avec une gentille madame qui avait bien voulu de lui et de sa lycanthropie. Elle appréciait et n'était point dégoûtée par les hybrides, aussi dangereux soient-ils. Tout naturellement, il avait pu venir habiter chez elle. Les soirs de pleine lune, lors de ses transformations, il était enfermé dans un abri de jardin fermé et protégé magiquement, pour la sécurité de tous. Tout allait bien. Même si la perte de ses parents affectait toujours énormément le garçon des années plus tard, il pouvait dire qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir complètement été rejeté et d'avoir pu apprendre lire et écrire à défaut d'apprendre la magie à Poudlard. Cette école l'avait toujours attiré irrémédiablement, mais il n'avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds.

« Au pire, se disait-il pour se réconforter, je ne risque de contaminer personne en restant ici. Et puis, je ne suis pas si malheureux que cela... »

Il était vrai qu'il était bien nourri et traité, il ne manquait de rien, à part peut-être d'amis. Tout aurait pu être magnifique et merveilleux si la vieille dame n'avait pas été un soir attaquée et tuée alors qu'elle revenait chez elle, ses courses sous le bras. Les tueurs ? Inconnus. Leur but ? De même. Et Remus Lupin, de son nouveau nom de famille, s'était retrouvé seul. Et à la rue.

Depuis quelques jours, il errait sans but dans les rues froides de Londres. Il n'avait pas pu se détacher de cette ville où il avait vécu une partie de sa vie, la meilleure peut-être. La neige tombait par intermittence, et malgré les épais vêtements qu'il avait pris, fourrés dans un sac, ou carrément mis sur lui avant de quitter pour toujours les lieux où enfin il s'était senti accepté, il avait froid. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement dû à la température. La faim ainsi que la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur blessé jouaient aussi leur rôle.

« Je ne passerai pas l'hiver, se dit-il tristement. Même en ces périodes de fêtes et de partages en tous genres, les gens ne font pas plus attention à autrui. »

C'était la constatation qu'il se faisait, assis contre un mur quelconque. La veille, on l'avait chassé du petit préau où il avait tenté de trouver refuge. Maintenant, il était obligé de pleinement profiter de froid glacial, et des flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient un peu trop souvent et un peu trop près de son corps et de son visage. Il avait faim, et était obligé de prendre la neige en guise de boisson, qu'elle soit sale ou pas.

« Je ne vivrai pas une dernière pleine lune, se dit-il encore, un ou deux jours après sa première constatation. Sans doute est-ce tant mieux, je ne mettrai personne en danger... »

Cette nuit serait la dernière, il le savait. Il faisait trop froid, la température avait encore chuté de plusieurs degrés par rapport au jour d'avant. Jamais il n'avait fait aussi froid à Londres fin décembre, à croire que la divinité du froid avait attendu que Remus se retrouve dehors, seul et démuni. C'était fou comment en quelques instants, quelques petites secondes même, on pouvait tout perdre. Et lui, ce douze décembre, il avait tout perdu. Le peu de chaleur humaine, le peu de ressources qu'il avait acquises durant ces années auprès de la vieille dame, tout cela était parti par la faute de personnes égoïstes.

« J'aurais aimé vivre un dernier Noël heureux, juste un... Mais je ne peux plus à présent.

Le vingt-trois décembre, deux heures du matin. Le loup-garou luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'engourdissement et la fatigue qui tentaient de le prendre. Il puisait dans les dernières choses qu'il possédait à l'intérieur de lui, ses derniers espoirs, le peu de chaleur qui restait au fond de son petit cœur faible, pour voir le soleil se lever une dernière fois. Malheureusement, qu'est un humain, petit et frêle par rapport à la grandeur et à la puissance de la Nature ? Ne pouvant plus se battre contre un adversaire d'une telle envergure, ses yeux, d'eux-mêmes, se fermèrent pour que l'adolescent en mal d'amour goûte trop tôt au repos éternel de la Mort. Un repos qu'aucune personne de son âge ne devrait connaître...

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce mal éclairée mais chaude, et qui sentait bon la peinture fraîche. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il était bel et bien conscient, mais peut-être pas vivant. Il tâta délicatement son corps et le trouva aussi endolori que la veille, voire même plus. Que lui était-il arrivé et où était-il ? S'il se levait, la lumière au bout du tunnel serait-elle là à l'attendre ? Il se dit qu'il devait le faire pour en avoir le cœur net.

Au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et de force dépensée, ce dont il manquait pour le moment cruellement, il se redressa. Sous lui, quelque chose de moelleux. Sous ses mains, une couverture douce et à l'aspect laineux. Il était dans un lit. Et un lit, dans le couloir de la mort, ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Il regarda autour de lui, quand il la vit.

La lumière, elle était là, à l'attendre. Discrète, diffuse, mais pourtant présente, elle semblait l'appeler. Son corps se mut par lui-même. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute manière, et mort, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Dommage cependant que la douleur accumulée ces derniers jours n'ait pas disparu au moment où il s'endormait pour toujours... C'était sans doute la seule chose négative. Mais il se sentait mieux que les deux dernières semaines.

Il balança timidement les jambes par-dessus le lit et posa les pieds à terre. Le sol était froid sur sa plante nue, et celle-ci douloureuse d'avoir trop marché, ou au contraire, de n'avoir pas bougé dans de telles conditions. Mais il devait avancer, il n'avait pas le choix. Timidement, il avança vers la lumière et tendit la main vers elle. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la texture en bois d'une porte qu'il ouvrit, désireux d'en savoir davantage et il tomba sur un couloir bien éclairé qui fit, un instant, souffrir ses yeux.

« Quand on est mort, je ne pense pas que l'on tombe sur des couloirs de vieille maison... serais-je vivant ? »

C'était absurde, mais il devait savoir, comprendre où il était et pourquoi. Qui l'aurait sauvé, lui, maigre carcasse dans la neige ? Personne, assurément, comme personne ne lui avait prêté plus d'attention que cela ces derniers jours, alors qu'il en avait tant besoin. L'adolescent avança gauchement dans le couloir, se tenant au mur le plus proche. Il arriva devant un escalier qui descendit, ce qu'il fit, d'une démarche toujours aussi mal assurée. Heureusement, la rampe l'aidait grandement. Dans son état, une chute était vite arrivée.

Après quelques instants, ses pieds rencontrèrent enfin une surface un peu plus agréable où marcher. Non seulement il avait quitté les escaliers, mais en plus, un épais tapis l'avait accueilli en bas, faisant presque disparaître ses orteils dans la substance pelucheuse qui le composait. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait du bien. Il vit une nouvelle lumière au bout d'un nouveau couloir et une porte, entrouverte, encore, d'où émanaient des voix. Timide mais curieux, il avança, avide de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans cette... maison, et quel était son état. Mort, vivant, c'était toujours une information utile.

Il poussa délicatement la porte et fut une nouvelle fois ébloui par la lumière. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués, il remarqua que deux garçons le fixaient intensément, et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler — pour s'excuser sans doute — l'un des deux garçons le devança, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Hey, on dirait que la Belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée... »

Sa voix était énergique, claire, et il émanait de lui quelque chose de puissant... c'était un sorcier, sans aucun doute, et de sang, si ce n'était pas pur, au moins mêlé... mais pas trop. Il dégageait une prestance, une classe que Remus crut qu'il ne verrait que dans les séries bidons qui passaient à la télé. Il était beau, sans aucun doute. Et alors qu'il voulait répondre quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, il fut de nouveau coupé dans son élan par l'autre adolescent près de lui :

« Oh, c'est toi que Sirius a ramené hier en urgence... il semblait vraiment inquiet... »

Le ton employé était visiblement provocateur envers le plus grand, qui gonfla les joues de manière très mature et qui tapa sur la tête de son ami, lui arrachant un couinement protestataire.

« Je n'étais PAS inquiet, juste que je ne voulais pas le laisser crever de froid dehors...

— Donc tu étais inquiet.

— James, tais-toi, je faisais juste mon... bon samaritain ? »

Remus regardait l'échange sans un mot. Alors vraisemblablement, il était vivant et s'était réveillé chez l'un des deux garçons — Sirius ou James, s'il se souvenait bien — qui semblaient en pleine préparation de la fête de Noël. Il voyait le haut sapin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, à moitié rempli de boules multicolores, dont certaines produisaient un bruit, et d'autres changeaient de couleur ou de motif. C'était... magique.

« Tu es... ? demanda le dénommé James, derrière ses lunettes rondes.

— Je... je m'appelle Remus, enchanté... »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné. James aussi avait « la classe », peut-être pas la même que Sirius, qui lui, la possédait plus ténébreuse, mais il devait venir également d'une grande famille de sorciers, sans doute riches, ou qui du moins, avaient une éducation qui leur permettait certaines choses. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés comme ce n'était pas permis, et il affichait en presque permanence un demi-sourire. Il devait être tellement pitoyable à côté, dans ses vieux vêtements (qui avaient été changés, certes, mais qui pour le coup, étaient trop grands pour lui), la mine fatiguée, le teint pas frais et les lèvres trop mordues... sans parler des quelques cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage... Oui, ça ne devait pas être autorisé d'être aussi lamentable. Il préféra regarder autre chose que les deux garçons.

« Sois pas gêné avec nous, claqua la voix chaude de Sirius, on ne t'a pas recueilli pour que tu disparaisses sous terre... Tu es un sorcier, non ? »

James roula les yeux. Si Sirius avait ramené un Moldu à la maison, ça allait aller franchement mal pour eux. Le secret, tout cela... pendant un moment, il sembla se demander s'il ne fallait pas mieux tuer l'adolescent... mais c'était absurde et cruel. Et puis il n'oserait jamais. Un petit « oubliettes » serait plus efficace.

« Pas... pas tout à fait, répondit tristement Remus. Je pourrais être un sorcier, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'école pour, je n'ai même pas de baguette...

— Ben pourquoi ? questionna James, curieux. Tous les sorciers vont à Poudlard, non ? Tu es étranger ?

— Je suis Anglais, ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais... j'ai un problème qui m'empêche de suivre ma scolarité avec les autres... »

Il refusa en bloc de répondre aux interrogations stupides des deux autres garçons. Il était bien content qu'ils l'aient accepté chez eux la nuit, mais il n'osait pas leur révéler son secret, il n'était pas fou à ce point-là. Que feraient-ils en le sachant, de toute manière ? Le mettre dehors à coups de balai ? L'assassiner en faisant passer cela pour un accident ? Soudain, Sirius sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de profond et son regard s'agrandit. Remus, pensant à une nouvelle idée saugrenue (il venait quand même de soumettre qu'il était un Scroutt à Pétard déguisé) s'attendit à une nouvelle sottise mais le brun s'approcha rapidement de lui et souffla quelque chose à son oreille.

« C'est ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Et Remus, trop vite découvert, fut obligé d'approuver de la tête. Il n'avait pas été assez transparent, il s'était directement fait percer à jour... qu'il était nul... il souffla et regarda sur le côté. Il était épuise, mal dans sa peau, et il allait sans doute recevoir quelques insultes amplement méritées sur sa condition... quelle idée de ne pas être parti tout de suite, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion...

« Mais ce n'est pas grave alors ! s'exclama Sirius, contre toute attente.

— De quoi ?

— James, c'est un loup-garou, comme mon arrière-arrière-grand-oncle. Oh, ça c'est vraiment chouette ! »

Cette réaction quelque peu imprévue et inhabituelle fit de nouveau tourner la tête du lycanthrope dans leur direction. Ce qui se passait était anormal, et les deux garçons le fixaient maintenant d'un regard avide, comme s'il allait se transformer en un mignon petit chat d'une seconde à l'autre... il secoua la tête...

« Écoutez, les gens comme moi sont dangereux et je ferais mieux de partir, je ne veux pas...

— Non, c'est toi qui va nous écouter, Rem', le coupa James. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas et tout, je sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais on va pas te laisser retourner dans la rue car il fait super froid. C'est bientôt Noël et les parents de Sirius ne sont pas là, tu vas pouvoir fêter ça avec nous ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Mais... y'a pas de raisons pour que vous m'acceptiez, je suis dangereux, je suis un étranger... je...

— La pleine lune est dans deux semaines, constata Sirius. Tu n'es pas dangereux entre deux pleines lunes. On l'a appris à Poudlard, tu sais, l'école de sorcellerie... peut-être que tu pourras venir avec nous après, on demandera au directeur, t'as pas dû avoir une vie facile... »

« Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » se fit le petit brun, amer, mais il secoua négativement la tête...

« C'est hors de question, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous feriez cela pour moi, je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas et Noël est une fête qu'on doit fêter avec des gens qu'on aime, et pas avec n'importe qui...

— T'es pas n'importe qui, râla James, je suis sûr que t'es super sympa, alors arrête de protester, où on fait en sorte de coller ton fessier à une chaise pour que tu ne partes jamais d'ici... »

Son regard semblait sombre et durant un instant, Remus eut peur qu'avec sa baguette magique, cette chose étrange qui était dans sa main, il mette sa menace à exécution. Mais il ne fit que l'agiter nonchalamment et une boule rose vint rejoindre le sapin. Devant leur regard insistant, et n'ayant plus trop la force de protester tant il était las et fatigué, il finit par céder.

« Bon, OK, je fête Noël avec vous, et puis après je m'en vais, d'accord ? C'est ça où je pars direct. »

James hocha la tête, Sirius le suivit peu après, mais Remus vit clairement dans le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent qu'ils ne comptaient pas le garder juste pour Noël. Peut-être un peu plus, jusqu'au nouvel an, et puis... Mais il refuserait, c'était sûr. S'il avait d'ici là récupéré assez de forces. Au fond, il voulait au fond de lui un Noël, peut-être son dernier, heureux et au chaud.

« On verra bien, tu quitteras cette maison seulement si tu es sage... » sourit Sirius.

Lui, et sans doute James également, ne comptaient pas trop le laisser s'en aller, même si c'était ce qui était à présent convenu. Ce garçon dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, une sorte de tristesse, de mélancolie qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais qui lui faisait mal. Il ne savait rien sur ce garçon, rien du tout et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vécu des choses heureuses toute sa vie. Rien que le fait de ne pas être allé à Poudlard, cette merveilleuse école...

« J'veux te rendre heureux, c'est tout, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi, petit loup. Alors James et moi, on va tout faire pour que tu passes un Noël super génial ! Tu viens manger ? On a préparé des tartines grillées... »

Même si elles étaient un peu brûlées, elles avaient été faites avec amour. Et Remus, dont le ventre était résolument vide depuis trop longtemps ne put pas résister à l'appel de la nourriture. C'était déjà un bon début.

Alors qu'ils le regardaient manger avec une sorte d'affection dans les yeux, Sirius et Remus se sourirent. Ils étaient clairs sur un point : tous deux avaient eu un coup de foudre amical au premier regard. Et c'était à présent à eux de prouver à Remus qu'une amitié, forte et durable pouvait exister entre des humains farceurs et un loup-garou... et réveiller cette lueur d'espoir éteinte dans ses yeux ambrés et trop vides.

« Nous, on veut juste t'offrir le plus beau Noël de toute ta vie... Pas vrai Jamie ? »

* * *

 **C** 'est niais hein ? Mais voilà comment auraient pu naître le groupe des Maraudeurs si tout avait été différent. Un coup de foudre pour Sirius et James et hop ! Lupin est adopté même en étant un werewolf ! Aaaah, le bonheur. Comme quoi il faut jamais perdre espoir. J'espère que vous avez aimé. *-*

 **G** rosse promo sur les chocogrenouilles ! A chaque **review envoyée** , un petit paquet offert avec un bisou de mes lèvres gercées en prime ! Qui en veut ? :3

 **U** n défi à me donner, quelque chose pour m'ennuyer ? Hésitez pas à me contacter ! :D *mode rimes activés huhu*

 **B** anzaï ! o/ And joyeux Noël en retard !


End file.
